More Than Meets The Eye
by Midnight Kimberly
Summary: There's a new ninja... and it's a girl ? But is she more than a girl ? Sorry I suck at summeries. Hope you enjoy and please no bad reviews! You can PM me some ideas and/or OC's plz! R&R ColeXOC -KimmyLoves
1. Information

**Hey! Names KimmyLoves. I'm new so please no bad comments. So here's the information about my OC.**

* * *

Name: _Kimberly_

Nickname/s: _Kim/Kimmy_

Appearance: _She has black hair curly mid-thigh. She also has a crescent moon on her forehead but she covers it with her bangs ( since she hates being called a freak)._

Crush:_ Cole_

Age: _17_

Element: _Life_

Weapon: _bow and arrow_

Hobby: _Writing songs, singing them to her animals friends._

Dislike: _People killing animals for money, singing in front of people, her enemies_

Likes: _Animals, music, singing, helping others, protecting people who can't protect themselves, her family, her friends._

History: _Her mother died when she was 7 years old. She got separated from her best friend at age 8 because her father had to leave her, for her own good. She still has her songbook her mom gave her. She still has night mares about her past about her family._


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

_**Cole's POV.**_

*DREAM*

_What!? Wait this place seems … familiar. There was a garden full of plants; there were roses, tulips, sunflowers, maple trees, apple trees, buttercups, and many more._

"_Hey Cole! Come and catch me!" A Little girl with short black hair and a crescent moon on her forehead yelled before she started running._

"_Hey is that a challenged!? " A Little boy with black hair yelled before he started chasing the little girl._

" _Haha you bet 'cha!" The little girl yelled as she ran around a blossom tree._

" _Oh your going to regret it Kimmy!" Little Cole yelled has he grabbed 'Kimmy' be the waste. _

" _Hey put me down Cole!" She said as she giggled._

" _No. Not until you say that I'm better, faster, and stronger than you." He said as he was spinning around with his grip still on her._

" _Never!" She yelled while giggling._

_*_END OF DREAM*

Cole shot up of the bed while panting.

" Hey Cole you ok?" Kai asked him.

"Yea you were saying something in your sleep but we couldn't understand." Jay included.

" Yea I'm fine." Cole told them. " Hey where's Zane?" He asked.

" Today is his turn to cook breakfast remember ?" Kai said.

" Oh yea." Said Cole

"You sure your ok?"

" Yea I'm sure."

" You positive?"

"Yes."

"You ab-"

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 2: Skate Park

**Hey!**_** It's me ! I just wanted to thank those who review and followed :D ! I know I haven't updated and I'm so sorry I've been busy with school and trying to help my friend with her problems ( family and relationship problems) I also have to keep up with my grades ! I'm going to need 2 girl OC's ! :P Here's want is needed :)!**_

_**Name:  
**_

_**Nickname/s (optional): **_

_**Appearance(plz conclude the outfit): **_

_**Crush(optional): **_

_**Age: **_

_**Element: **_

_**Weapon: **_

_**Hobby: **_

_**Dislike: **_

_**Likes: **_

_**History: **_

_**I also added my OC Tony! He'll probily only be in this chapter and ENJOY !**_

* * *

Kimberly's POV. 

*DREAM*

_"__Hey Cole! Come and catch me!" A Little girl with short black hair and a crescent moon on her forehead yelled before she started running._

_"__Hey is that a challenged!?" A Little boy with black hair yelled before he started chasing the little girl._

_"__Ha-ha you bet 'cha!" The little girl yelled as she ran around a blossom tree._

_"__Oh your going to regret it Kimmy!" Little Cole yelled has he grabbed 'Kimmy' be the waste. _

"_Hey put me down Cole!" She said as she giggled._

"_N__o. Not until you say that I'm better, faster, and stronger than you." He said as he was spinning around with his grip still on her._

_"__Never!" She yelled while giggling._

_*END OF DREAM*_

"Great *sigh* First I have dreams about my family now , I have it about my best friend." I say to myself. The reason I upset is because the last time I saw him was when I was 8 years old… 9 years ago.

* * *

Kai's POV.

_Ha. I found a new way to bother Cole. *devilish grin* But even when me and Jay bother him he's never this angry… hmm I wonder what he was dreaming about?_

" Hey Cole your never this mad when we bother you so what's wrong?" I asked him.

" Nothing it's just… *sigh* its n-nothing. Let's just go to breakfast everyone probably waiting for us." Cole told us before he headed out of the door. I look at Jay.

"He's hiding something." We say at the say time , then we headed where everyone else was.

Cole's POV.

I slid the door open. After Kai asked me what was wrong I couldn't tell him- no I couldn't tell anyone. I lost Kimberly since I was 8. Well not lost, but I haven't seen her since I was 8, and 10 years later I still don't know why. As I took my seat Kai and Jay came in and Kai sat on the left of Nya and Jay sat on her right.

"Hello my pupils." Sensei Wu greeted us.

"Hello Sensei." We all said as Zane came in with a plate full of pancakes.

"Breakfast is served." Zane announced as he put the plate on the middle of the table and sat next to Lloyd. Everyone grabbed some pancakes, but I was thinking too much about Kimberly I haven't notice Zane's hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times.

"Are you ok Cole you been dozing of a lot." Zane asked.

"Huh? Oh. Uh- yeah yeah I'm f-fine." I told Zane.

"No your not Cole. Ever since you woke up from your dream you had been dozing off." Kai and Jay said at the same time.

"Is this true Cole?" Sensei asked.

"*sigh* Yes Sensei its true." I answered him.

"Mind telling us why?" I guessed there's no use of hiding it anymore.

* * *

Kimberly's POV.

After I stopped being sorry to myself I got out of bed and took a nice shower. After I got out I went to my walk in closet I got out a black shirt that says ' WILD AT HEART' and a white mini shorts and I put on my black high tops. I started brushing my mid- thigh black hair. As I stared brushing my bangs I stop... and when I moved them I could see my crescent moon.

"I wish you were here mom... then dad wouldn't be evil, and Lloyd could still be here. But like Uncle always says 'We can not change the past, but we can effect the future.'" I said as I look at my self in the mirror.

"Kim come down your breakfast is ready!" My foster mom Misako said. Misako is a family friend she took cared of Lloyd before she adopted me and send him to Darkly's Bad Boy School.

"Coming!" I yelled as I brushed my bangs back to their place which is covering my crescent moon. After that I headed downstairs.

"Good Morning Misako."

"Good morning Kimberly."

"So learn any new information for the museam?" I asked as I at my ceral.

"No nothing new..."

"Oh.. Misako I'm going to be staying at a friend's house for a few months is that ok?"

"Of course just call me for anything ok?"

"Ok thanks. I got to go to the skate park to help Tony clean the place before the compitition. Bye!" I said as I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed my skatebaord.

"Bye!" I hear Misako yelled as I run out the door. _I hope today there's no attacks,so I don't see the ninja or dad._

I thought to myself.

_**AT THE SKATE**__** PARK**_**  
**

"Hey K." Tony greeted me.

"Hey Tony. So do you need any help with the skate park ?"

"Yeah can you help me put the table over at the entrance for the sign up."

"OK."

After I helped Tony I heard screams on the other side of the park.

_Great and I was hoping there weren't going to be any attacks. _I thought to myself as I started running to where the screams were coming from.

* * *

_**I know its short and I'm so sorry I'll try and update soon. Plz send your OC's :) ! No bad reviews. Bye bye :D!**_


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey it's me Kimmy! I just wanted to say is that I need help on the story, so plz if you have any ideas PM me._

_Oh and remember to send your OC's in. Here's if you want the information._

Name:

Nickname/s(optional):

Appearance:

Crush(Kai, Zane, or Lloyd well its optional):

Age(14-17):

Element(anything other than Life):

Weapon:

Hobby:

Dislike:

Likes:

History:


	5. I'm Sorry but Not A Chapter !

**Heyy . It's Midnight Kimberly ( I changed my username from KimmyLoves to Midnight Kimberly ) . I Am sorry but this is not a chapter . I just want to know if I should continue with this story or remake one based on the series . Plz let me know ! I'll probilily update soon cuz I have this month and I only get homework from my math and sometimes health class. So plz let me know the sooner you review the sooner I update ^.^ !**


	6. AN PLZ READ !

Heyy . And I'm sorry for not updating the story but watt I decided to do was rewrite it because I kinda wrote these when I was in 6th grade and all I'm like only in 7th grade now but my vocabulary & grammer has gotten better espically with the CST coming up so yeaah . I'm gonna try to update story please give me new ideas for the tittle or tell me if I should just keep it as ' More Than Meets The Eye ' . Thank you those of you that reviewed , followed, or/and favorite this story .


End file.
